


pinky promise

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	pinky promise

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for iPhone](http://m.livejournal.com/iphone/link)._


End file.
